Official Publicity/Press Photographs
(See also negative numbers for on-set and press photos.) The photographs released to the press were labelled as follows: WMP Portrait Black and White labelled from 1 to 65 WMS Black and White Scene Stills labelled from 1 to 117 WMX Black and White Publicity Stills labelled from 1 to 23 WMSC Colour Scene Stills labelled from 1 to 116 WMCP Colour Portraits labelled from 1 to 16 WMCX Colour Publicity Stills labelled from 1 to 20. Numbers 2,13,14,15 and 16 were cancelled. Number 1 was IAN CAMPBELL (OAK). Numbers 3 to 9 was the wicker man effigy. 10,11 and 12 was BRITT EKLAND (WILLOW). 17 to 20 was EDWARD WOODWARD (HOWIE). This may suggest that 13 to 16 were CHRISTOPHER LEE... Typically these labels appeared on the bottom right or left of the photograph with a number (eg WMP 12) and had an official accompanying caption. (eg WMS 76 Police Sergeant Neil Howie (EDWARD WOODWARD) investigating the disappearance of a child on Summerisle) WMP wmp 4 - deer and fish masked villagers by wall. "Two men villagers wearing their fertility ritual masks in THE WICKER MAN." wmp 5 - rowan portrait in hole (= wms 94 also). "One of the Cowper twins as they appear as Rowan Morrison in THE WICKER MAN." wmp 6 - Gravekeeper with natal string. "AUBREY MORRIS as The Old Gardener/ Gravedigger in THEWICKER MAN." wmp 11? Oak in hobby outfit wmp 20 - Librarian in front of books. "INGRID PITT as she appears as The Librarian in THE WICKER MAN." wmp 65 Lord Summerisle and Willow sitting on rock by the cliffs. Official caption is ... "CHRISTOPHER LEE as he appears as Lord Summerisle and BRITT EKLAND as she appears as Willow MacGregor in THE WICKER MAN." WMS wms 1 - Willow against pic on wall during dance. This is an image of an official Wicker Man press photograph. The label on it is WMS 1. WMS means it is Black and White Scene Still from the The Wicker Man (as opposed to a black and white 'portrait' or a 'publicity still' which have different labels). The official press caption for WMS 1 is "Willow MacGregor (BRITT EKLAND), the inn-keeper's daughter, presses her naked body against the wall of her bedroom. In the next room is Police Sergeant Neil Howie (EDWARD WOODWARD), who has arrived to investigate the disappearance of a child." wms 2 Howie pressed up against picture in his room. wms 3 (crossed off) 91 - Howie in plane. Official caption to WMS 91 "Police Sergeant Neil Howie (EDWARD WOODWARD) arrives on Summerisle to investigate the disappearance of a child." wms 7 - fiancee looking at Howie in church. "A devout churchman, Police Sergeant Neil Howie (EDWARD WOODWARD) attends Sunday service with his fiancée (ALISON HUGHES)." wms 8 - maypole dance. "On Surnmerisle, children are taught that the maypole is a phallic symbol. Police Sergeant Neil Howie (EDWARD WOODWARD) is astonished to hear the boys singing a bawdy song as they dance round it." wms 14 - Howie praying by bed wms 17 - Howie looking at burning Hand of Glory wms? 22 - miss rose and ls swinging arms at burning w/ crowd behind them wms 27 - women coming after Howie w/ tongs wms 28 - women snapping tongs at Howie wms 34 - LS in sword lock from above wms 41 (crossed off) 84 - Howie and McTaggert by Jesus Saves on wall wms 50 - LS with ax on cart by sea wms 52 (crossed off) 66? also 40 - procession w/ LS facing them wms 60 - oak leading howie to wm wms 63 (crossed off) 43 - Hobby being teased wms (crossed off) 75 - breastfeeding woman with egg wms 71 - Willow holding on to Howie at cliffs wms 73 (crossed off) 26 - procession, Howie and Miss Rose leading wms 77 - howie holding harvest pic out of developer in darkroom wms 78 Howie with Myrtle painting wms 89 - fire dance with miss rose in middle wms 91 (crossed off) 70 - Howie and Rowan after cave wms 94 - rowan portrait in hole (= wmp 5 also) wms 96 The WIcker Man with sun shining through it, the cast below, shot from behind it. Official caption is "The awesome statue of the wicker man, the focal point of the May Day fertility rites practised on Summerisle." wms108 - Oak dancing with Willow (publicity shot later printed out) wms 112? picture of Ingrid nude in bath, looking up, breasts exposed, hands on collarbone. (NSFW, image hosted elsewhere.) wms 116 Miss Rose wearing a diaphanous gown, fire in front of her, stones behind her. "When taking part in Summerisle's May Day fertility rites, Miss Rose, the schoolteacher (DIANE CILENTO), becomes quite a different person." wms 138 (crossed off) 80 - LS in front of fertility goddess statue/rocks in greenhouse wms 169 (crossed off) 110 - Howie and gravekeeper standing over grave WMX WMX 2 (or WMX 3 not sure!) official caption is Preparing for a "take". EDWARD WOODWARD aboard an amphibious aircraft during location filming of THE WICKER MAN at .Plockton Harbour, Scotland wmx 5 - Howie in plane w/ Robin Hardy in boat holding on line (description is similar to wmx 2/3 above...) wmx 6 - Hardy, crew, EW and harbor master in boats Behind the scenes pic. Howie and the harbor master rehearsing the scene where Howie's plane won't start in Plockton Harbor. wmx 9 - cherry picker at wm wmx 10 - cue card in front of wm wmx 11- cherry picker w/ smoker on wm wmx 12 - long shot of wm w/ vehicles around it wmx 14 - Peter Snell, Anthony Shaffer and Robin Hardy in front of the Wicker Man wmx? 16 - LS c/u from behind tree WMX 18(?) official caption "Shooting a scene for THE WICKER MAN on location at Culzean Castle, near Stranraer, Scotland." (Holly Grimmond's exterior shoot) unknown numbers wmx 1? - wmx? 5? - Howie in plane with boom mic and crew wmx 45 crossed off, wms 112 added. See wms 112? above. wmx?156? - Howie and WIllow in pub (publicity shot later printed out) wmsc? 23 - Howie and LS walking in garden Others with problems identifying them wm? - howie at blackboard with miss rose on left wm? - portrait of windswept Rowan wms? - Miss Rose in the middle of the fire dance wm? 44? - LS, procession, Howie ? 22 LS in sword lock ? 60 - Howie long shot in garden ? - LS long shot in garden illegible Howie in hairdresser’s howie getting out of boat with crewman still in (publicity shot later printed out) LS, WIllow and Howie at cliffs Hardy and crew in boat Howie and LS entering dining room Howie in bed w/ Willow standing next to him (publicity shot later printed out) Howie, hobby, LS in procession